Another Dream
by ChocoMickey
Summary: What if Ryoma had been tired of the Pro world and acting as a Prince of Tennis. What if the Prince of Tennis actually a girl? And instead, back to her father's homeland and reunion with her redhead bestfriend and join Rikkaidai.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I own it, I would have made Ryoma a girl and she would be at Rikkaidai.

"game and match" talking

'game and match' thinking

"Game and match! Won by Echizen Ryoma! With this I declare the winner of the US Open is the Prince of Tennis, Echizen Ryoma!"

Sound of applause rang through my ears, I do not care anymore whether I won or not, after all, this would be my last match. I would never play anymore after all.

"WHAT? You must be joking right?" said Nanjiro and Ryoga at the same time.

"Unfortunately not Baka Oyaji and Baka Aniki" replied Ryoma with annoyed tone. She have told them about her retirement from the Pro Tennis World more than she had remember, so why cannot they just be shut up and listen to her.

"Shut up will ya!" shouted Ryoma. Hearing her shouting made the both men quieted down in an instant, do not wanted to face her wrath. "It's not that I will stop playing tennis! I would still play but not in the Pro World anymore," said Ryoma with a sad tone.

After being quiet from the first time they had argued, Rinko had finally said her words, " Well, if that's what she wanted, why not just give her what she wanted? It's not that she would stop playing right, Ryoma?" asked Rinko with a nice tone.

"Of course not Okaa-san, I had said it right. I would ONLY stop playing in the Pro World, but not completely!" said Ryoma with an exasperated tone.

"Fine," said Nanjiroh in defeat, it's not that he liked his daughter's decision, but as long it made her happy, he would accept it.

"But who gonna look after you?" asked Ryoga with concern. After all, she is his beloved little sister. "I still had my final test in here you know?" said Ryoga again.

"Do not worry, there's Monkey King in Japan right? And he's not the only one, there's still Bunta in Japan. We still contacted each other, " answered Ryoma.

"Well it's settled then, Ryoma will move to Japan. And while Nanjiro look for a house for us to settled, why don't you start packing up honey?" said Rinko to everyone in the room.

After her words, everyone started doing their own work. Nanjiro started to look for a house while Rinko and Ryouga will help Ryoma with her stuff.

After everything was seemed to be done, the world had become quiet again when suddenly.."AAGHH! I cannot find a single house near my old school!" exclaimed Nanjiroh. "Well isn't this a beautiful house," said Rinko while looking into the computer as well. " Yes! But it's not in Tokyo! It's in Kanagawa! And I want her to be in Tokyo! Near my old school!" wailed Nanjiro. " Just get it right now! Ryoma need to move faster so that she can start the new term with some new students!" replied Rinko. " Fine! We will bought the house and move there after Ryoga finish his exam, maybe except Bishoujo since she wanted to move first,"

"Hey Bunta , I gonna move to Japan, precisely in Kanagawa, what do you think?" asked Ryoma while calling.

" Is it true? Really? Then we can hang out together again then?"

"Yes, looks like will be it, by the way. I'm gonna to Rikkaidai, what about you? Where are you going?" "Are you kidding me? I went there too! Then we can really hang out again! Yatta!"

"You seem very happy…and before that, I will tell you I would focus on my music skill, not my tennis. Alright?"

"Baka! Do you stop playing tennis?! Are you crazy?"

"Will you shut up, Bunta? I mean I'm only concentrated more on my music skills, not stop playing completely! Geez, you're the same as Oyaji, never let me finish first."

"haahahaha..sorry sorry, but it's still good, as long you didn't stop play…. AAH! I'm sorry Ryoma! I need to go! I have a tennis practice! If I late, Sanada would torture me! See you, Ryoma" click.

"Hmmnn.. he never changed do he?" mumbled Ryoma as she also end the call.

Finally, their flight from California to Japan had come an end, they finally arrived. It was still noon when they had finally arrived at their new home. Their new home was not that extravagant, but maybe have a differences from the neighborhood since their home was quite big; with tennis courts, sound-proof room for music, swimming pool, and a little garden to plant some flowers.

The Echizens except Nanjiroh and Rinko had never been to Japan before, since they had been live in America most of their life.

"Ryoma!" called Rinko.

"Yes, mom!"

"Why don't you go check the surroundings while we arrange to goods?"

"What for?"

"Aww…Ryoma you don't think that you will spend the noon at house don't you? Why don't you go around? For refreshing? Take this and now go!" said Rinko while passing some money and paper to his daughter.

"Mom! What do you mean?" asked Ryoma while she was being shooed from her new home.

"Hehehe..Chibisuke, hope you have a nice trip! Here your tennis bag!" said Ryoga while tossing her tennis bag. Looking at his little sister confused look, " So that when you pass street court, you don't have to be only looking." Winked Ryoga.

"Ahh…damn Aniki!" shouted Ryoma. 'Well, since I also don't know where to go, may go around and looking at surroundings.

*Pok!** Pok!*

'Hmnn..that sound..' heard Ryoma while she was eating her ice-cream that she just bought. 'Hmnn..Ah! Rikkai Daigaiku Fuzoku? Where have I heard that name before?' thought Ryoma while she was looking at school name. ' Ah! I've just come and look!'

*Pok!**Pok!* the sounds become louder means she was getting nearer the tennis courts. Ah! Finally! There it is! Hmmnn.. the players are not so bad, in fact some even very good, better than some Pros. Why don't I just come nearer and look at their play. While Ryoma was getting nearer the court, a boy with seaweed hair come near her.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here? Are you some spy from another school?" asked the seaweed- hair boy.

"Sorry, but I'm just looking around" with an apologetic look, and when she realized that the boy wear a jersey with yellow and black pattern, together with a word 'Rikkaidai' there. Then it clicked her, Aha! isn't Rikkaidai the name of the school that I going to attend, if this boy is one of the regulars then he must be good. The seaweed-hair boy had just look at her, and think nothing of her. When he started to turn back to the court.

"Hey, wanna play a match with me?" asked Ryoma while she saw that the boy had turned back to her and looked surprised.

"Ah! Are you joking? Wanna play with me?" asked him agaim.

"Yes, I'm sure, I wanna play you." Said Ryoma while taking her racket out.

"Hmmnn..i don't mind, come then. I'm gonna show the place." Said the boy as he guided her.

Both don't realize a boy with both eyes closed watched with interest as he also followed them and said about 'data gathering'.

"Hahhh..I'm so tired, cannot we just go home and eat snacks?" mumbled Marui.

"Marui! We still need to practice!" said his double partner, Jackal.

"That's right, purii", said the trickster name Niou.

"Niou, you didn't think about another prank are you?" asked the gentleman with glasses, Yagyuu.

"What? Why you can say that? Of course I don't think like that" replied Niou with a grin.

"More reason to stay away from you right now," said Marui while blowing his bubblegum.

"What did you say purii?"

"Nothing"

"Hmnn..is that Akaya?" asked Jackal

"What? Who is he facing? And why he looked so tired?"

"Yanagi, what's happened?" asked Yagyuu to the data man who had been watch the match from the beginning.

"This match were quite good, the girl who played against Akaya is pretty good to, since she able to make Akaya tired this much and the score is unbelievable ." Said the data man.

"What's the score then?"

"The score had been 6-0, in favor of the girl"

"What? A girl?/A girl able to make the brat tired?/Akaya lose to girl?"

"What? What's happening?" asked the redhead named Marui who had just arrived.

"Where are you before?"

"I was just hungry, so I went to eat" replied him simply. The others sweatdropped at his simple answer. Hmnn..Isn't that Ryoma? While looking at the girl with greenish black hair. Soo, she was facing the bakaya. Good then, I wanna see how will this turn out. He continued to watch the match while munching his bubblegum. The others were looking into the match too, didn't realize him grinning.

"Hah..hah…hah" panted Akaya who hadn't just believe that he lost to girl.

"Hmmnn..it was good match," said the girl.

The other regular couldn't just believe what had they just saw. Akaya lost a girl. And also cannot even score even a point against her and she also didn't sweat as much as Akaya did. It looks like she was just playing around with Akaya. They're to busy looking at the girl until they didn't realize the evil grinning their own redhead teammate showing.

Hmnn..maybe I can surprise them. While walking towards the girl.

As soon as she just want out the court, the redhead immediately come to her and hug her. Surprised, she immediately pulled the boy off her and come face to face to a redhead boy who was still chewing bubblegum. Surprised, she shouted "BUNTA!"


	2. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

I'm very sorry! I haven't updated it yet, since I was very busy with school assignment. But I promise I will try to updated it faster. And also thank you for this people:

*Mutsumi Ayano : i'm very sorry, if there's some plot that similar to yours but don't worry..i have my own plot and also about grammar mistakes, i'm very sorry, but that's my problem. I don't really good in grammars after all, but i still trying to improve it. :)

*Hopelesslyhope : thank you! Your review had woken up my spirit to work again! I will try to update more faster! :)

Previously :

_**As soon as she just want out the court, the redhead immediately come to her and hug her. Surprised, she immediately pulled the boy off her and come face to face to a redhead boy who was still chewing bubblegum. Surprised, she shouted "BUNTA!"...**_

_**...Let**_**'s continue, shall we? ;)**

"Wuaahh! Rika! I miss you so much!" Said Bunta while crying crocodile tears.

"What the hell Bunta? Why did you hug me just now?" Replied Ryoma as she moved aside so that Bunta won't hug her again.

"But I miss you!" Wailed Bunta. Both of them continued to argue, not notice the confused look that all the regulars give to both of them. "I said no! Why did you just pester me with that thought? Haven't I told you that I don't stop playing tennis forever! It's only for a while!"Said Rika. " What do plan on doing for that time then?" Retorted Bunta. " I plannned to pursue my music further!" Replied Rika. While both of them continue to argue, a calm voice broke the fought, " What happened in here?" Asked the captain of the Rikkaidai Team, Seiichi Yukimura. The others gulped immidiately recognized his calm voice with sadistic smile, which meant he threatened them to tell him the truth of what happened. "Tarundoru! What are you doing Marui? Run 10 laps around the courts!" Said Sanada, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What? Why I have to run? I did nothing wrong!" Marui squaked.

"Tarundoru! 20 laps!" Sanada replied while looking at Marui sterner than before. Marui squaked before going to do his laps before Sanada add more. When he was gone, all the regulars looked at the girl who was looking to be nonchalantly and ignored all of them. Seeing her, the captain moved towards her.

"Excuse me, may I know why you know one of our regulars and what are you doing here?" Asked Seiichi nicely.

"What? Before you ask someone, shouldn't you introduce yourself first?"

Hmnn..this girl is really something. "Fine then, my name is Seiichi Yukimura. The captain of Rikkaidai tennis team. Well, I have introduced myself, what about yours?"

"My name is Echizen Ryoma, nice to meet you," replied her nonchalantly.

She really is something.

"What are you doing in our school then, this is holiday, there shouldn't be students at school yet"

"The same questions to you guys, why are you here then?"

"We are here because of tennis practice, are you some spy from another school?" The boy with stern look asked her.

"So sorry, but I'm in here just because I'm gonna be this school's student later."

"Freshman then?" Asked the boy with both eyes closed all the time.

"You could say that, what about all of you? Don't you have any manners? At least introduce yourselves first before you started to interogate someone.

" We're sorry then, let me introduce myself first, my name is Yagyuu Hiroshi." Said the boy with glasses.

" I'm Niou Masaharu, you're quite cute puriii.." Said the boy with rat-tail.

" I'm Jackal Kuwahara," said the bald boy.

" I'm Yanagi Renji, you seem strong," said the boy while taking down some notes.

" I'm Sanada Genichirou, the vice-captain of the team," said the stern-looking boy.

" Oh! And I'm Kirih.."

" Nice to meet you all," said the girl as she bowed a little.

" Hey! I haven't finished introduce myself!"

" Oww..you're the seaweed boy right?"

" What! What do you mean by 'seaweed boy'? I have a name you know! And it's Kirihara Akaya!" said Akaya, slightly feel offended.

"Oooww.."

" Hey Ryoma!" said Marui as he just finished his laps.

" Ohh..hei Bunta,"

" You know about Bunta?" asked Seiichi, surprised.

" Of course she know me Mura, she is my childhood friend,"

" What? Your childhood friend?"

" Yes, she is. Right, Ryoma?"

" Yes." *sweatdropped* 'Her answer is so simple..'

" Nee..Marui isn't Echizen Ryoma is the famous 'Prince of Tennis'?"

" Ooh..about that.." He wanted to tell them the truth when he feel Ryoma glares through him and he turned around and face to face with the an evil face that show ' You tell them without my permission and I'm gonna eradicate you'. He gulped and choose to change the topic.

" Ow! I don't know! Maybe it's just their name that are the same, right Ryoma?" said Bunta, slightly sweating.

" He's right, maybe it's just the name that are the same." add the girl.

" Hmnn..is that so?" said Yanagi as he continued to write something as he wrote on his trustworthy blackbook.

" Yes," both of them said jointly.

"Ah..hey! What time is now?" asked Ryoma, feel panicked a little, she had promised that she wouldn't be long.

" It's 5.30 in the noon, is there something wrong, Ryoma-chan?" asked the nice and kind captain.

" I had promised my mother that I wouldn't be long and since I was new I don't really know the way around here," said Ryoma more panicked.

" Let me guess, your mother told you to get out to refresh and give you some paper?" asked Bunta. The others give him odd look. 'Why did he know such thing?'

" Yes, she gave me. Why?" replied Ryoma as she show him the paper.

" Ouch! It's near my home! I can take you home later, so don't worry alright?" said Bunta. " Mura, can I go home first since I need to escort her home first?"

" Well, of course you can. Then pratice today is finished. We will continue on monday, in the morning practice. You can go wash yourselves up." As he finished that, all of them started to go to the clubroom, to shower themselves. "Why don't you wait here until Marui finished with his shower?"

"Well, thank you then," as she went to sit on one of the benches.

"Ryoma! Let's go!" said Bunta who had finished.

"Wow! You're so fast! But it doesn't matter! Let's go home quickly! I'm hungry!" answered Ryoma as she helped Marui with his stuff.

"Then we off first then, bye Mura! Say my goodbye to others!" said Bunta as he waved.

"Thank you Yukimura-san!"

" Well, bye-bye. See you on monday again then," replied Seiichi as he waved back at them and watch them until he cannot see them anymore.

Done! I've finish it quickly! I'm very sorry but from now on, it looks like I will be very busy that make me won't updated it so fast. I'm very sorry about this, since my mid-term exams is coming fast and I need to study.


	3. Chapter 2 - First Day at School Part1

Disclaimer : I don't own Prince of Tennis, sadly..

I wanna say thanks to the people who had followed and made this story being favourite, thank you so much. And to this people:

*Hopelesslyhope : Thank you! I'm really happy that you like it!

*Hitomi65 : thank you for liking it!

*Soul Vrazy : arigato gozaimazu! I appreciate your review.

*Frostfire613: well..it's not really a mid-term test, it's just that i started to have a lot of test and it happen everyday, so it's considered like a mid-term test, and also we had this test every quarter. Don't worry! When I had time! I will try to write and updated it faster! :D

*xbamsod : well thank you for your support. Right now it's weekend before the tests so I gonna update it faster.

*sakurablossoms : I know for being so lame for not updated for a while, but I will try to update it faster. :D

*Guest : I'm trying to update as soon as I can.

*Chibi-chan : Well, I'm not going to say anything since it may tell you about the story, so just wait.

**Previously :**

**"Then we off first then, bye Mura! Say my goodbye to others!" said Bunta as he waved.**

**"Thank you Yukimura-san!"**

**" Well, bye-bye. See you on monday again then," replied Seiichi as he waved back at them and watch them until he cannot see them anymore.**

**..Let's continue, ;) **

"What the hell just happen Bunta? You almost blown away my cover!" screamed Ryoma.

"Well, I'm sorry then, but don't you think you will play against the brat, since you said that you wanted to have a rest," said Bunta.

"It's not that I wanted to play him in the first place, it's just that his play is intriguing me."

"What? Intriguing you? What do you mean?"

"It's like that he has double personality, before on the court I saw him very hyperactive, but once on the court he become like a demon," said Ryoma

"Well, how do I say this?" "What do you mean?" "It's not like that you're entiryly wrong," "Huh?"

"Thay Bakaya really has double personality," "What? You're not joking right, Bunta?" "Well, I don't say that I'm joking, am I?"retorted Bunta

"How can it happen?" asked Ryoma. "Well, I don't know since when it's just that always happen whenever he's playing tennis, to precisely whenever he's serious," replied Bunta.

"But, that's not good. What's the meaning of playing tennis when you have to hurt someone?"

"Well, about that, I don't really know as well." Replied Bunta as he continued to chewing his bubblegum.

Later...

"Ara! Marui-kun! You have come!" said Rinko delightly. "Thank you Rinko-san" replied Bunta as he being invited to the house. " Ah! No need to be so formal, just call me 'Aunt Rinko' will you?" "Well, if you don't mind," replied Bunta nervously.

"Ryoma? Why don't you go get changed while finish making the dish?" asked Rinko. "Fine,"

"Marui-kun?" 'that voice belongs to' thought Bunta as he heard the deep voice. " Ryoga-san," said Bunta formarly to the older boy. "Ahahahaha..no need to be so formal Marui-kun, just be normal, okay?" said Ryoga to the younger boy, while Bunta just nodded at him.

"Marui-kun, do you want to eat here as well or you just escorting Ryoma home?" " So sorry, aunt Rinko but I'm just escorting her home, since she well, you know..," " I understand, Marui-kun. So, don't wory about it!" said Rinko cheerfully. " Yes and..." said Bunta as he heard her voice. "Mooom, has the food ready yet?" asked Ryoma as she walked down the stairs. "It almost done sweetie." Said Rinko as she went back to kitchen to finish the meal.

"Well, see you tomorrow then Ryoma, I'm gonna fetch you, don't worry. My house is not that far from yours." Said Bunta as he went out the house. "Oh well. Alright." "Bye Ryoma!"

"The foods done sweetie!" shouted Rinko from the kitchen.

Next morning...

"RINGGGGG!" the alarm clock was ringing very loud, but it looks like it doesn't have any effect to dear princess as she just turn it off again and went back to sleep. Before her brother came into her room. Right by her bed, he grinned and open his mouth, " Wake up Chibisuke!" "Wahh!" screamed Ryoma as she fell off the bed, only to look up and see her brother mischievous smile. "I understand, I will down in a moment," grumbled Ryoma as she pushed her brother out of her room. Ryoga just grinned at his usual activity of waking his sister up. He just went to the dining room and almost took his breakfast before..

"TING!TONG!" "Ryoga! Can you open the door? I have my hands full over here,"said Rinko from the kitchen, "Yeah. Yeah, just wait will ya.." grumbled as he took a bite of his breakfast before went to the door. He open it and saw, " Marui-kun?" "Good morning Ryoga-san. Do you know where Ryoma is?" "Ah yes, she's upstairs. Getting ready. Don't worry Marui-kun, she will down soon," "Ahh..okay," said Marui. "Morning," said Ryoma as she went down the stairs. "It's not as usual. How you can be so late?" asked Marui as he looked at Ryoma who just took a bread into her mouth before chewing it. "What do you mean?" answered Ryoma as she just done with her bread and went to the door immediately. " Nothing. Let's go" said Marui as he went out the house. "Bye Aniki! Bye okaa-san!" said Ryoma as she went out the door to school. " Bye! Have fun Chibisuke/Honey!"

"Do you want to join tennis club?" asked Marui as he walked to school with Ryoma beside him. "How many times do I have to tell you Bunta?" sighed Ryoma. "I'm not joining any club, except it necessary and even it is necessary I would just music club. Done!" "Please Ryoma! Just join in it! You said it so yourself! You will still play right?"

"That's right. I'm still playing although it's not as much as before." " Join it then!" "What!? No! I want to join music or culinary clubs!" "You don't have to worry! In this school! You can join more than one clubs! So don't worry!" "One more thing, isn't the tennis club for boys and girls are being separated?" "Oh, about that it's not entirely true. Cuz, the truth is that the clubs are one, not being separated, but ONE. But, I'm not surprised if you heard about that, it because for a long time already, the regulars are always boys, the girls are just like fangirls, you know, shout our names from outside the court. Never really serious, unlike you," said Bunta, " So, have any interest to join?" asked Bunta grinning. "I'm thinking right now," replied Ryoma.

"Oh!" shouted Bunta as he looked at some people at front of the school. " Marui! Where have you been?" asked his doubles partner, Jackal. "Oh, I need to pick her up first." Said Marui as he pointing at Ryoma. "Hello Ryoma-chan," greeted Yagyuu. "Oh, hello senpai." replied Ryoma back. " We need to go right now! Before Sanada fukubuchou assign as laps!" shouted Kirihara while shouting. " Akaya's right. We need to go now before we get laps," said Niou. "Oh okay but before that, Ryoma! What class are you?" asked Bunta. "Oh, I don't know yet, the principal said to me that he need to see me first." Answered Ryoma. " Oh is that so, then just meet up later under the sakura tree near the tennis courts. Not many people went there since it's a well known territory for the tennis regulars to have lunch." Said Bunta. "Okay," replied Ryoma as she went into the building. "Let's go Bunta," said Jackal. "Yeah, yeah," replied Marui as he also went on his way.

*Knock*Knock*

"Umm, may I come in?" asked Ryoma as she opened the door a little.

"Echizen-chan! I have been waiting for you! And yes! Please do come in" said the principal immediately.

"Is there something wrong with my test?" asked Ryoma curiously.

"No! Not at all Echizen-chan. In fact, you passed all the test with high score, that can put me to shame if I placed you on the same level with freshman. So instead, you will join the second years schedule," said the principal s he pointed to a paper with a word written 'Second Year, 2-A Schedule'. " That's your schedule, you can take it and went to your homeroom right away," add the principal.

"Thank you then principal, but I don't know the way to.." said Ryoma.

"Ahh, don't worry about that. This woman here will help you, after all she gonna be you homeroom teacher," said the principal as he pointed his hand to the middle-age woman who had been in the room all the time. ' She seems nice' thought Ryoma.

"Nice to meet you Echizen-chan. My name is Nadeshiko Fujiwara and I'm the homeroom teacher of 2-A's class." Said Fujiwara-sensei to Ryoma.

"Nice to meet you as well sensei, " said Ryoma, a little bowing.

"Well, right now we need to go. Homeroom session is starting. Let's go Echizen-chan." Said Fujiwara-sensei before dragging her out the room. "Excuse me principal." Said Ryoma before the door completely shut...

TARA! It's the third chapter! I'm so happy that I finally can update before the tests start!

So sorry again, if i may not updated for a while after this since i need to study for test. So sorry again!.

Don't forget to review! :D


	4. Chapter 3 - First Day at School Part2

Minna! I'm so sorry for the late update but I cannot do anything since I have been busy with some tests and projects. For me, this week is a HELL! I cannot even open computer and write fanfic. This really sucks isn' it? I still had some tests but I will try to write some part of next chapter. I also want to say thanks to all the people who had followed and favourited my story. And for this people :

#Soul Vrazy : hahahaa...Well, you can say that my major pairing is still hidden but I won't say anymore since it will just blown up the cover of my story. So wait okay?

#1hmrc : You gonna get the answer in later chapters.

#Serenita Kou : Well, I'm so sorry that I had so many mistyped. But I promise that the next one, I will check it before I post it.

#Guest : it's the same, I will try to update faster. Of course, I will try to update it after I check it.

# sakurablossoms: thank you for still liking it and I will try to update it faster.

**Previously...**

**Nice to meet you Echizen-chan. My name is Nadeshiko Fujiwara and I'm the homeroom teacher of 2-A's class." Said Fujiwara-sensei to Ryoma. **

"**Nice to meet you as well sensei, " said Ryoma, a little bowing.**

"**Well, right now we need to go. Homeroom session is starting. Let's go Echizen-chan." Said Fujiwara-sensei before dragging her out the room. "Excuse me principal." Said Ryoma before the door completely shut...**

Let's read the next one..

The corridor was so sileeeent, maybe except the sound of footsteps that was echoing around the corridor now. Tired with the silence, Fujiwara-sensei thought that better she should ask her new student about something. "Ne, Echizen-chan, you don't mind if I ask you about something?" asked Fujiwara-sensei. "No, I don't mind at all. Please ask what you want to know," replied Ryoma, who was now feel a little better, since she also get tired of silence and happy for a conversation.

"Why do you transfer here?" asked Fujiwara-sensei.

"..."Ryoma didn't answer.

"It's okay if you don't want to answer. But I'm going to say, I will always be by your side, after all I'm your homeroom teacher," said Fujiwara-sensei smiling. "Arigatou sensei." "Your welcome. Ah! Now here we are! The 2-A class! Wait here before I call your name, alright?" "Yes"

"Hahaha! Pass here!" screamed one of the students in 2-A class. Fujiwara-sensei grumbled immediately after hear of what's happening in her class right now. She already standing in front of her students but no one paid attention to her. 'Okay! This has to stop!' screamed Fujiwara-sensei in her mind.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?" screamed Fujiwara-sensei to her students. Hearing her outburst made all the students scattered around the class immediately and back to their seats. "It's good that you guys understand," said Fujiwara-sensei smiling sadistically. "Well, I know that some of you had been good friends and I happy that my students are well behaved. But, first I'm gonna tell you guys that I'm not a chit-chat teacher, so I'm just going to the point. There is a new student in your class." As she had said those words, the previously quieted class turned into a chaos. Full of questions bombarding Fujiwara-sensei immediately, for example; questions like "Who is it? Is he/she pretty/handsome?" "Why did he/she transfer so suddenly?" " Shouldn't he/she become a freshman?" Fed up with the chaos around her, once more she screamed at them and told them to be quiet. " Well, it's true that she should be a freshman, but since she score a perfect score on all of her tests. The school decided to put her on second year, to make it more challenging for her. Are there still any questions?"

"..."

"No one! Good! Now, please come in Echizen-chan!" shouted Fujiawara-sensei.

'Is it just my thinking or it's really noisy inside there? Well, I still hear some voice. I mean aren't they're middle school student? Why they have to be this noisy' screamed Ryoma in her mind. Ryoma was beginning to get angry, because when Fujiwara-sensei enter the class. It's not that the class become calmer, instead become more noisier. It's just around 10 minutes after that, that the class started to become calmer than before. 'They sure talk for a long time...' thought Ryoma as she started to become bored. Luckily, before she started to wander around, the voice that she had been waiting can be heard, "No one! Good! Now, please come in Echizen-chan!"

'Haahh...Guess it's the time then,'

*CREAAKK* the sound of the door being slide. The whole students in the classroom looked at the beauty that just comes from the door. She walked through the front of the class.

"Okay! Minna-san! As I have just told you guys, she is your new classmate. Introduce yourself please, Echizen-chan."

"Hai. My name is Echizen Ryoma. Nice to meet you." 'What s short greeting' the same thought on all the minds of her new classmates, maybe except one person.

"Ah! Why are you in here?" asked Kirihara as he pointed his finger at Ryoma.

"Oh. You are the person from before right. Owww..what's your name again?" "It's Kirihara Akaya!" answered Akaya cheerfully.

"Okay Echizen-chan, since you know Kirihara-kun, why don't you sit next to him?" "Alright, sensei."

"Come! Echizen-chan!" shouted Kirihara as he walked towards the sit beside him.

"Okay, since Echizen-chan has found her seat. Let's start the lesson." Said Fujiwara-sensei as all the students grumbled at the words of 'lesson'.

"Echizen-chan, why did you transfer at this time?" "Echizen-chan, you must be really smart then if you can make it to the second-year class," "Echizen, do you want me to tour you around the school?" Ryoma started to lose her patience with all the questions bombarding her. She just wanted to meet up with Bunta, and now she cannot escape from the stupid questions around her. 'Kami-sama! If you can help me to get out from here. I will do what Ryoga want me to do for once willingly! 'prays Ryoma. Luckily her wish come true.

"OI! What are you guys doing? Give her some space! She just come you know!" yelled Kirihara. At first, he doesn't want to interfere but when he looked at her and saw her face. He thought that it will be better if he save her and bring her to Marui.

"Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine. Arigato Kirihara-senpai," "Don't need to thank me. I'm sure that Marui-senpai will do the same. Isn't it right?" "Bunta? How do you know him?" "Are you forgotten? I'm his teammate at tennis club. The one you beaten," said Kirihara although he really don't want to say the last part but if that will make her remember him than it's alright for him. "Oh! I remember now! You're the senpai that I had beaten right?" exclaimed Ryoma loudly. All the students immediately silent. But, did what they just hear are true? The second-year ace from Rikkaidai Tennis Club lost to the new student. They become more curious of her.

"Yes, that's me. Although I don't want to admit that I lose to you," grumbled Kirihara.

"Hhhe..sorry for forgetting you Kirirhara-senpai. But if it's okay with you? Can you tell me where Bunta usually had his lunch? He told me to come to the sakura tree near tennis court but I don't know where it is. Can you help me?" asked Ryoma.

"Ohhh...about that. Don't worry! I'm on my way there too. Guess that I should guied you there right?" "I'm sorry for troubling you senpai." "Don't be a worrywart. Now quickly take your bento and we will go." "Hai, hai senpai," answered Ryoma quickly as she dashed towards her seat to take her bento.

"Done?" asked Kirihara from the door of 2-A class. "Done!" replied Ryoma as she show Kirihara her bento. "Okay. Let's go." "Hai."

All the other students in the class looked surprised at this. This new beautiful student named Echizen Ryoma had just entered their class. Not only get being accelerated, she also knew Kirihara from tennis club and if their hearing were right. She also said that she knew Marui Bunta from tennis club! Now, all the students have just become more curious of her.

"Ryoma! Here! Here!" shouted Bunta as he saw her coming towards him with Kirihara. To tell the truth, actually he just worried of her since he had told her to come at lunch time but it has been 10 minutes and she hasn't come yet. That make him worried to no end. Luckily he saw her coming with Kirihara.

"Sorry Bunta! I just had some trouble before I went here," replied Ryoma. "Hah? Trouble? What do you mean?" asked Bunta. All the regulars started to wonder of what happen, the girl had just had her first day and she already have a trouble! What happen actually?

"It's not that big deal Marui-senpai. It's just some new student bombarding her with questions," exclaim Kirihara.

"Hah? What do you mean Bakaya?" asked Marui.

"It's true Bunta. I get accelerated into Kirihara-senpai class and all the students start to questions me. Like interrogating," grumbled Ryoma.

"You are being accelerated? You must be smart then?" asked Jackal a little bit surprised since the school standards were high. It's already hard enough to get an enough pass grade and this girl is being accelerated. She must be a real genius.

"I'm not that smart. It's probably because my previous teacher had teach me about the stuff."

"Your teacher? Are you being home-schooled?" asked Yagyuu. "Yes. Nearly all my life, I have been home schooled."

"So that means you get into Bakaya's class?" "That's right Bunta." As she had just answered him, the other regulars have come. In this case, like Niou, Yanagi, Sanada and Yukimura.

"Ah.. I see that you have come Ryoma-chan," said the gentle captain. "Hai, senpai."

"Nah, that all of the regulars are here, I'm gonna ask you? Do you want to join the tennis club?" asked Marui. "I don't know. I'm still thinking of entering the music club," "I had told you right that you can join more than one club. So just join it first and then you can join the music club! Like Yagyuu. Yagyuu, you also enter the music club right?" asked Marui as he turned to Yagyuu.

"Yes. Is there something wrong?" "No. It's just that this girl here wanted to join it. You can go with Yagyuu later Ryo!" "Hai." "Back to the topic, you have to enter tennis club first. Alright?" "Will it make you shut up?" asked Ryoma "As long you join it." "Fine." "Okay! Mura! She agreed! She wanted to join!" exclaim Marui. 'She just said it because she was tired with your persuasion,' thought all the other Rikkaidai regulars.

"Do you really want to join Ryoma-chan?" asked the gentle captain. He doesn't want her to enter just because of Marui asked her. He really want to make sure if she really want to join. "Hai. I will join the club. Do I still need test to enter it?" "Well, about that.."

*DINGDONG*DINGDONG*

"Ah, the bell just rang. We have to go back to our class. Let's go," said Jackal.

"Yeah, yeah. Ryoma I will wait for later in the courts!" said Marui as he went away with Jackal, Yagyuu and Niou.

"We have to go as well Ryoma-chan. Let's go" said Kirihara.

"Hai senpai."

"We leave first! Bye senpai-tachi!" said Kirihara as he walked away with Ryoma.

"Hai! Don't be late!" replied the captain as he also went towards his class with Yanagi and Sanada.

DONE!

I know that I have updated late then I expected but don't worry for this time, I make it a little longer. Only a little though since I don't enough time to write this. Actually I don't want to say this but, my tests are still on the way and this time not only tests. Projects and assignments too! Of course this things will make me harder to update. I hope that you guys hadn't lost interest in the story because of me so late update. But I won't angry of that's what happen. Since sometime I would be like that too.. XD

Don't forget to review! :D


	5. Chapter 4 - New Friends

**PREVIOUSLY :**

***DINGDONG*DINGDONG***

"**Ah, the bell just rang. We have to go back to our class. Let's go," said Jackal.**

"**Yeah, yeah. Ryoma I will wait for later in the courts!" said Marui as he went away with Jackal, Yagyuu and Niou.**

"**We have to go as well Ryoma-chan. Let's go" said Kirihara.**

"**Hai senpai." **

"**We leave first! Bye senpai-tachi!" said Kirihara as he walked away with Ryoma.**

"**Good! And d****on't be late!" replied the captain as he also went towards his class with Yanagi and Sanada.**

**Next one XD**

"Geez, why did we have to go back to class and study? Couldn't we just ditch the class?" asked Akaya grumpily. "Unfortunately, we cannot Akaya sempai. We still need to enter the class. I won't ever skip class," replied Ryoma. "Geez, why do you need to be that responsible? I hate classes! Especially English!" grumbled Akaya. "That reminds me, the next class is English right?" winked Ryoma. "Ah! Don't remind me of that anymore!" Ryoma just laughing all the way to class with Akaya beside her, all the way grumbling.

"This verb is being translated as ..." Ryoma ignore all the teaching her teacher had said. 'I had learn this for almost all my life and now you expect me to learn it all again!' thought Ryoma angrily. 'Looks like that Akaya had gone nuts, look at the way he slumped against his own table' snickered Ryoma quietly.

_**RINGGGGGG!**_

'Yes! The bell had finally rang!' thought Ryoma as she quickly went out of her class, when suddenly she bumped into a girl.

"Watch where are you going will you?" "I'm so sorry!" both voices said at the same time.

"Iie..it's alright. I'm fine" said Ryoma as she got up. "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have run in the classroom," "I said it's alright; you don't need to apologize to me like that," "Ah, alright, thank you. My name is Kaori Ichikase, what's yours?" said the girl with a smile. "Echizen Ryoma." "Echizen Ryoma? I've never heard of you before? Are you the new transfer student?" "Yes, I should have been a freshman, but since I got some perfect scores in the entrance exam, the principal decided to put me here, in the second year," "Sugooi Ryoma-chan! Ah! You don't mind if I called you Ryoma-chan right?" "Iie, it's fine," replied Ryoma. "Ah! Ryoma-chan! You're are so cute! I wish I can dress you up right now!" "Ehh? What do you mean by 'Dress up'?" " Ah! Haven't I told you that I'm one of the members of the drama club! Precisely as the costume maker!" said Kaori with a smile. "Uhh, not you haven't said about that and no, I don't need you to make costume for me," "Ah! Why not? It will be fun! Come on! Join the drama club! I will make you into a beautiful princess!" squalled Kaori "I don't need to! Ichikase-san!" "No! Call me Kaori-chan, Ryoma-chan! And now, let's go! To the drama club!" "No!" screamed Ryoma.

"Kaori!" a masculine voice was heard "Kaoru!" 'Hmnn..who's he?' thought Ryoma. "Kaori! You can't force people to join drama club!" scolded Kaoru. "Hmph! But onii-chan she's so cute! Don't you look at the beautiful face and feature! I bet I can make her into a school star!" said Kaori. "You still don't understand, right?" "About what onii-chan?" "Kaori, if she truly want to join, she must be happy right now, not screamed so loud until it can wake me from my beautiful slumber," "Eh! Ryoma-chan! Why did you scream so loud until you awakened my nii-chan?" demaned Kaori. "Huh? What?"

"Kaori! You can't blame other people because of your mistake! Now apologize!" "Hai. I'm so sorry Ryoma-chan," "I'm sorry for my little sister behaviour ummhh..what's your name?" asked Kaoru. "It's Echizen Ryoma, onii-chan! She's the new student in our class! The genius who get perfect score in the entrance exam!" said Kaori happily. "Oh, so you are the genius? I never thought that the person is this short," _***THICK***_ "Yeah; and Kaori, are you sure? She doesn't look that smart?" _***THICK* **_"Moreover...isn't she.." "I'm so sorry that I am short! But aren't you short either? You are almost the same height as me!" screamed Ryoma back. "Auch! You get the some set of lungs on you, my lady," said Kaoru. " Geezz..you are the dumbest person I've ever met," "What! I'm not dumb!" "Stupid then," "What are you saying?"

"Uhhnn..hello..onii-chan..ryo-chan," "What?" replied Kaoru and Ryoma at the same time. "Well..you see..everyone in our class are staring," "What?" Truth to Kaori said, everyone in their class are all looking at them. As if they are the alien or something else that were strange and not often being seen.

"Uhh..this..well.." both of them startinng to sweat bullets until someone else spoke.

"Woii chibi! Aren't you supposed to go to the tennis courts to meet Marui-senpai?" asked Kirihara. "Ukh..I've told you to not call me chibi!" "Arrgggh..whatever..come one, we have to go before fukubuchou assign me laps for being late," "Whatever. Let's go Kirihara,"

"Wait. Just now, you did say about tennis club. Are you going to join one?" asked Kaoru.

"I am not sure. Why?" "Well, it's just that surprising. You not only get accelerated but also want to join tennis club?" "Well. I did say that I'm not sure right. It depends, whether I am interested or not," "But.."

"Enough, enough," said Kirihara. "Ryoma-chan, we better hurry before Marui-senpai become worry about you, moreover before Sanada fukubuchou bitch slap me," "I understand. Let's go then," "Wait," said Kaoru. "I also want to go there. You don't mind if I went there with you guys right?" "Uhhmm..well no," said Kirihara and Ryoma at the same time. "Good! Let's go then! Bye Kaori! We will see you after school!" "Hai! Bye onii-chan!" replied Kaori as she also went on her way to the drama club. "Then, shall we go now?" asked Kirihara.

**Finally! I can update! I know that it has been so long since I've updated, but I've been very busy about you know, school work. That just pissed me off. Ah! And thank you for people who had review my story, favourited and followed my story. I truly appreciate it. :D **

**Hope you can wait for my next chapter and don't forget to review! XD **


	6. Chapter 5 - Music and Drama

Minna-san! I'm very sorry for not being able to update faster! I'm truly sorry! Since school being a pain that prevent me from writing more, but don't worry I have updated this time :D and I will try to update faster the next one.

Thank you to Soul Vrazy, WhitewingFlutter, Dragonfire Princess, sakurablossoms, snowpoppy, redxbloodxblackxdeath, Tsuna De Vongola Decimo, Guest, The weasel is MINE XP, Chibi-chan, sweet-Lia for have reviewing my story :D Oh! And to people who had favourited and followed this story. Can't wait anymore, move onto the next chapter!~

* * *

**Previously : **

**"Ryoma-chan, we better hurry before Marui-senpai become worry about you, moreover before Sanada fukubuchou bitch slap me," "I understand. Let's go then," "Wait," said Kaoru. "I also want to go there. You don't mind if I went there with you guys right?" "Uhhmm..well no," said Kirihara and Ryoma at the same time. "Good! Let's go then! Bye Kaori! We will see you after school!" "Hai! Bye onii-chan!" replied Kaori as she also went on her way to the drama club. "Then, shall we go now?" asked Kirihara.**

_**A-N-O-T-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M**_

From the moment they had stepped out the classroom, "Hey, are you sure you gonna join the tennis team?" asked Kaoru.

"Hm? What are you talking about?" replied Ryoma.

"Well, just now Kirihara said that you're gonna join the team. Is that true?"

"What? Me? I don't say anything," said Akaya. But, unfortunately he was ignored, "Well?"

"How many times do I need to say it," sighed Ryoma. "I'm not gonna join the tennis team " said Ryoma.

"What? But!" protested Kirihara.

"Kirihara-senpai.." said Ryoma with a glare.

"Uhhmmm.." Kirihara was scary, since her glare was really really scary. It reminded him of the fukubuchou's glare 'Damnit! She was really scary! I should't have protested!' thought Kirihara. From them, the silence returned

" Oi! Ryoma! Here here!" shouted Marui from the court the moment they have arrived. While Ryoma was walking towards her childhood friend, Akaya and Kaoru are being punished with 20 laps since they're late.

"Oh! I need to go as well before Sanada found out me skipping Ryoma!" said Marui. "Yeah, bye."

_**ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDRAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM **_

Ryoma was very very bored watching the tennis team practice, bored of it. She decided to find the music club; Luckily her SOD is working this time and she found it the place and signed up immediately. Who can thought that she will be tested, Ryoma had no choice but to play in front the sensei then..

"Great! Your playing is really really great Echizen-chan! I cannot believe you can play that good!" said Shouko Ichikase – cousin of Kaori and Kaoru who had graduated before and become music club teacher.

"Iie.. I'm not that good, Ichikase-sensei," replied Ryoma.

" What? How can you say that? Your playing is really beautiful!" exclaimed Ichikase-sensei. "Arghh..whatever sensei, so can I join the music club?"

"Do you still need to ask that. Of course you pass the test with your beautiful play just now, anyone disagrees?" asked Ichikase-sensei to her club members. No one of the club member tried to disagree, since all of them agreed that her play was good. At first they had decided to refuse her, because they don't need too many members, but after hear her play, they was captivated with her play and agree that her play was really good and it will be waste if she didn't enter. So they just agreed. "Alright, since all of them agree; Do you think that you should get your sheet for the next practice?"

"Right now?"

"Of course. We don't have much time."

"Alright." Sighed Ryoma.

_**ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDRAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM**_

"Ok! Practice is over everyone!" said Yukimura as he clapped his hands together.

"Ara? Where's she?" asked Marui while he was looking around the tennis courts.

"Marui?" asked his doubles partner, Jackal.

"Ryoma. Do you see her, Jackal?"

"No. Did something happen?"

"No. It's just that I want to bring her here to make her play, but.." Truthfully, he intended to bring her there to make her tempted to play tennis again, but since she wasn't there, he had no option but to wait for tomorrow.

"If it's Echizen-chan you are looking for, I think that she may be in the music club." Said Yagyuu while pushing up his glasses.

"Huh?" blinked Marui.

"Hiro-chan said that your lovely girlfriend might be in the music club, puri~" said Niou.

"Niou! She's not my girlfriend! She's only a childhood friend!" said Marui blushing.

"Ehh..then why are you blushing hah ball of fat?"

"Wha!"

"TARUNDORU! What are you guys doing? Quickly!" exclaimed Sanada. They quickly finish their things, since none of them wanted to get slapped by Sanada.

"Ah! I need to go to the music club to submit my report," said Yagyuu.

"Sorry, you guys can go first."

"Ah! Yagyuu if you are going there, I will go with you," said Marui.

"Hm? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious purii... He want to found his dear princess,"

"Niou!"

"What are you guys doing here?" the sweet gentle voice only meant that the one who asked them was..,

"Yukimura. We decided to go to the music room first before we go home," said Yagyuu.

"Music room?"

"Yeah. I need to submit my report to Ichikase-sensei since I cannot join all the practice,"

"Hmn. Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Then, do you mind if we go with you?" asked Yukimura.

"Huh? We?"

"Yes. We as in me, Renji and Genichirou. You guys don't mind right?" asked Yukimura as he turned around to the two person behind him.

"No. I don't mind; It could be a good data," said Yanagi as he scribbling something on his trustworthy notebook. "Hm." Replied the ever-stoic Sanada. "Then let's go" said Yukimura.

_**ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDRAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM**_

The beautiful and elegant s sound of violin, echoing around the school's hall. Yagyuu himself was engrossed in it. And not only him, the others who heard that too, were to engrossed in it. Unlucky they didn't' saw Marui's smirk.

"Very good Echizen-chan! You are really really good!" exclaimed Ichikase sensei as she clapped her hands.

"Ne. I'm not that good sensei," said Ryoma.

"Nonsense! You are really talented you know! I have just given you a new piece and you can master it immediately! I'm really happy you know. If you are this good, I might even consider letting you join the competition. If I'm not mistaken you can play piano as well, is that true?"

"Yes sensei. That's true. I can play both piano and violin."

"Hmnn.. I'm even more determined to make you play in the competition, Ryoma-chan!"

"Eeee.." Just as she was about to reply, the door being forcully open.

"Excuse me!" shouted Marui as he went inside the room and run towards Ryoma at full speed.

"Marui-kun! Can you enter the room like a sane person please?" exclaimed Ichikase-sensei.

"Sorry sensei, but if it concerning my best friend in here, then not," answered Marui as he stand beside Ryoma.

"Sensei... It's impossible to separate these lovers," said Niou with a grin.

"You guys are lovers?" asked Ichikase-sensei surprised.

"NO! We are not!" said Ryoma and Marui at the same time.

"Excuse me sensei, but I want to submit my report since I cannot join your practice today," said Yagyuu as he give out the papers.

"Oh Yagyuu-kun thank you then! Oh and here! The suitable person for your accompanist in the competition later!" said Ichikase-sensei as she point towards Ryoma.

"Accompanist? Competition?" said Ryoma and Yagyuu at the same time.

"Yes. Yagyuu-kun, you are going to be one of the representatives from our school for the music competition later, but since you haven't found an accompanist yet, I recommend Echizen-chan. Since she can play piano very well. Do you both agree?"

"Yes I agree but… Is it okay with senpai?"

"Doesn't matter with me. As long you can want Echizen-chan,"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay than it's settled! Echizen-chan and Yagyuu-kun gonna enter the competition later," said Ichikase-sensei. "I'm going give one of you the registration form later, okay?"

"Yes," answered them both.

"Well isn't that good Yagyuu-kun? " asked the smiling captain.

"Yeah, " answered the gentleman.

"Good? What do you mean buchou?" asked Kirihara.

"Bakaya, Hiro had been practicing very hard to enter this competition, so don't you ever ruin it," said Niou.

"Well then that's good! Since Yagyuu's partner is Ryoma! It will make this easier, don't you think Ryoma?" said Bunta.

"Whatever," replied Ryoma nonchalantly

"I hope we can work well together then, Ryoma-chan." Said Yagyuu

"Hai senpai."

_**ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDRAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM**_

"I never thought that you can play piano Ryoma-chan?"

"Well…in fact I can, but only piano and violin, no more,"

"That's still impressive. By the way, how long have you been playing?"

"Uhhmm… I don't really remember anymore since I have been playing them for a long time,"

"Is that so?"

"Sorry to interrupt you lovebirds, but do any of you realize that we're with you guys?" asked Niou annoyed that he's being ignored.

"Sorry Niou-kun, but I just didn't realize that you were with us," replied Yagyuu.

"Apology accepted gentleman~!"

"Ryo! Come on! We need to go home already; it's almost dark you know," said Marui.

"Oh yeah! I just don't realize it!" said Ryoma surprised

"Hhhh.. you really never paid attention to other things when play music," sigh Marui.

"You know me well eh?"

"Of course! What do you think I am?"

"Excuse me, but shouldn't you accompany her home Marui-kun?" asked Seiichi

"Ah yeah! You're right Mura! See you tomorrow, Bye!"

"Bye senpai-tachi!" said Ryoma

"Bye/See you tomorrow" replied the others.

_**ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDRAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM**_

The next day, it should have been the best morning for Ryoma. Since she was in a good mood from the morning from some things, 1) Her mother had cook her Japanese breakfast and 2) Since she had come to school fast, she can sleep in. She just about to enter her dreamland again when suddenly.

"Hei Echizen-chan!" screamed Kaoru.

"What?" grumbled Ryoma, annoyed that being woken up from her sleep.

"Ukhh… Hei! What did I do? I just want to greet you first in the morning and this is the way you greet me? I'm disappointed Echizen-chan" said Kaoru.

"I never asked you to greet me either," replied Ryoma

"Wha..?"

"Hhahahahha! She got you there Nii-chan!" said Kaori laughing.

"Kaori! You should support your Nii-chan! Not this little girl!" ***TWITCH***

"Nii-chan! You shouldn't said it! Ryoma-chan is not little, she just a little shorter than me!" ***TWITCH***

"There you said yourself, you call her shorter than you even though that you are shorter than me," snickered Kaoru.

"Ukh! You are just taller than me less than 5cm you know! You are not that tall either!" retorted Kaori

"Damn! What the hell are you talking about?"

"She meant that you are a shorty," said Ryoma.

"What! You guys!"

"Short!" said Ryoma and Kaori together.

"Hello guys! Good morning!" greet Akaya happily.

"Akaya/Kirihara! Morning!" greet Kaori and Ryoma back.

"What happened to Kaoru? Why is he looking like that?" asked Kirihara as Kaoru looked like dying.

"Ohh.. We just mentioned the unwelcome truth for him,"

"Unwelcome truth?"

"Yes, the truth that he is indeed **SHORT**" said Ryoma.

"Wha! I'm not you know! I'm not! You guys are shorter than me! Shorter!" replied Kaoru.

"But it's the truth, you are short you know?" said Kirihara as he stand next to Kaoru. He was shorter at least a half head shorter than Kirihara.

"Ukh..." said Kaoru sadly

"Oh yeah, Kirihara, I thought you have tennis practice, so why are you here?" asked Kaori

"Ha? Oh, buchou said that there were no morning practice today that's why I am here,"

"But this is surprising, I never thought that you can come to school on time on your own,"

"Hey! What's that mean? I am very reliable person you know!"

"Yeah yeah," shrugged Kaori.

"Guys, Fujiwara-sensei had come. We better got to our seat right now," said Ryoma as she saw that Fujiwara-sensei had opened the classroom door.

"Good morning students! Today we will have a group work! Group must be consisted of five students in it, find it now! Go!" barked Fujiwara-sensei as she just enter the class.

"Well we already four, we need one more," said Kaori "Who can we ask Ryoma-chan?" as she turned to Ryoma.

"I'm new here, why do you think that I would know?" replied Ryoma

"You are right but…"

"What a troublesome work," mumbled Kaoru

"Well, I think I have one we could ask," said Kirihara.

"Who?" asked Kaori

"Wait a second. I'm looking for her right now," said Kirihara as he looked around. Stopped only when he spotted someone he was looking for "Mirai-chan!"

"Hm? Kirihara?" said the girl Kirihara called Mirai shyly.

"Mirai-chan, you haven't got group right? Want to be with us?" asked Kirihara

"Is it alright?" replied Mirai unsure

"Really! It's alright! It's better too if we have Sanada-fukubuchou little sister in our group," said Kirihara

"Wait? Sanada-fukubuchou little sister?" asked Kaoru

"Yeah, this is Sanada Mirai, fukubuchou's little sister," said Kirihara

"Nice to meet you," said Mirai quietly.

"Oh and Mirai-chan is also very nice! She is not like fukubuchou so don't worry Ichikase!" add Kirihara helpfully.

"Mirai-chan right? You don't mind if we called you that right? Or do you-"

"It's alright Ichikase-san," said Mirai.

"If you said so.. Oh and! Here is Ryoma Echizen, the new student! You can call her Ryoma-chan! And call me Kaori-chan alright?"

"Okay.."

"Students! Have you find your group?"

"Yes sensei!"

"Good, now you assignment will be drama. I want you guys to create the script and also perform later. Remember that all must be English! I don't want to receive that's not English! Do the script first and you can practice after submit the script to me, understand? Now do your script!," ordered Fujiwara-sensei

_**ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDRAM-ANOTHERDREAM-ANOTHERDREAM**_

"So it's decided, we will do the drama on the twins home, is it right?" asked Ryoma

"It's alright! We don't have objection!" answered the Ichikase twins together.

"Why must the drama about school life? Can we not take that's more action like-"

"We can't have action in this school Kirihara, better if we make simple one like school life, besides it's easy. We don't have to make the costume again," said Kaoru simply

"Mouu nii-chan! I want to make the costume!" retorted Kaori

"We don't have to Ichikase-san, because it will take too much time while we only have a week to prepare,"said Kirihara "Isn't it Mirai-chan?"

"Yes," answered Mirai quietly.

"Ok. Then it's settled. I'm gonna give this script to sensei then," said Ryoma

"Guys, why don't you support me? I can make costume that can make Ryoma-chan look more beautiful?" asked Kaori as she make sure Ryoma was out of earshot.

"It's not like we need costume anymore, she already beautiful you know," replied Kaoru

"Ha? Nii-chan? Don't tell me that you have fallen for Ryoma-chan?"

"What? Of course not! What I mean that at least she was more beautiful than you!"

"Ma! Nii-chan what do you-?"

"What are you guys doing?" asked Ryoma

"Ah nothing Ryo-chan. Isn't right? No trouble right?" asked Kaori to the others

"Yes, nothing happened," answered Kirihara

"Ok, then-"

*DINGDONG*DINGDONG*DINGDONG*

"Students! Since the bell has rang! You guys may have break but remember that you guys have to submit the script today alright!?" said Fujiwara-sensei as she packed her things to went somewhere.

"Well, Mirai-chan, Echizen-chan let's have a break together," said Kirihara as he brought his bento out.

"What? Why you guys have lunch together, is there anything that I miss?" asked Kaoru

"No, it's just that Sanada-fukubuchou will be calmer if Mirai-chan is near, and Echizen-chan because Marui-senpai ordered me to take care of her,"

"Hmnn" said the twins together

"Okay, bye. Let's go Mirai-chan, Kirihara," said Ryoma

"Hai"

"I should be the one saying that," grumbled Kirihara.

_**A-N-O-T-H-E-R-D-R-E-A-M**_


End file.
